


A Dratini! I'm going to c- It ran away!

by CallMeAtlas (LyNguyen05)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PokemonGo!AU, asshole kids, everyone! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyNguyen05/pseuds/CallMeAtlas
Summary: Pokemon go has hit their neighborhood, and if they were assholes before, they're even bigger assholes now.the pokemon go! fic where everybody bags on Doyoung, Taeyong is an asshole, Donghyuk won't stop taking Mark's gym, and Sicheng's phone won't stop crashing.Everything's normal.





	A Dratini! I'm going to c- It ran away!

Johnny enters Mark’s room without warning, kicking open the - fortunately, open - door with one foot, hands in his pockets. Mark yelps at the loud bang of his door, almost falling off his bed. The senior nonchalantly blows his gum, popping the bubble loudly. “Hey nerd. Your mom said she’s going out to buy groceries.”

 

“Hey,” Mark says, quickly locking his phone, face down on the bed. He struggles to get up quickly, but this only makes him look like a fool. This doesn't go by unnoticed.

 

“I know your password, so that's not doing anything.” Johnny quickly pulls out his own phone, dangling it in front of Mark's face. It's open to the freshman’s best friend’s contact. “But if I can't get it, which I highly doubt, I know Donghyuck will.”

 

Mark pales slightly. Johnny would laugh, but he feels a tiny bit bad. Just a tiny bit, and just enough that Taeil would be disappointed in him. The senior takes a seat on Mark's bed, grabbing the latter's phone and replacing it with his own.

 

Surprised, Mark makes a sound in the back of his throat but doesn't bother trying to pry the phone back. He knows there’s no point in doing so at this point. He leans back against the wall as he asks “Where’s Taeil?”

 

“He’s got prep classes till three.”

 

“Lonely?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Mark snorts. “He's gonna cry if he hears you say that.” Johnny laughs because he knows it's true. It's not really funny though.

 

The mood drops just slightly after this, the two males unable to contribute. It's not new - the fact that their oldest friend is a crybaby with too many feelings to spare, but this makes no difference in the way they'll worry about him. Taeil’s too vulnerable of a person. The change of subjects is too harsh for them both to take, the awkwardness overcoming the situation. Mark starts first, on an equal ground that's not too far but not too close to home.

 

“Have you gone on Pokemon hunting trips with Taeil?”

 

“Dates,” Johnny corrects, taking back his phone. Thankfully, he doesn't mention what's on it. “I take Taeil out on dates because I've got enough balls to.”

 

Mark puts his hands up. “I don't know whether that's aimed at me or Taeyong, but okay. You know he doesn't call it a date right?.”

 

Johnny nods, before shrugging. “He wouldn't call it a date even if we were married for six years with three dogs and a cat. But speaking of Pokemon trips, how are you and the small kids?”

 

“We’re not even that small,” Mark huffs but whips out his phone anyway. “I had a pretty high cp Electabuzz a while ago but it’s out at my gym,” Mark says, scrolling through his Pokemon list. He breezes past, switching the viewfinder to cp level organization. He pauses, slightly startled when he sees another Electabuzz at the top of the list.

 

Johnny holds back a snicker to blow his gum, popping the bubble like a couple of Mark's hopes and dreams, stopping the freshman. “You mean, that one?”

 

Mark screams at the top of his lungs, stopping midway to restart the app and check the map and - yup. The gym that stands exactly one block away from his house beside the corner store now stands red and tall, despite being yellow prior an hour or so. He continues screeching an inhumane sound, chucking his phone against the wall.

 

“Again! He took my gym again! I just took it back this morning after holding it for like, three days! Why! Must! He!” Mark pulls at his hair, doing what could've been a leg stretch in pe, now a tangle of limbs stretched out too far and awkward in the small space of his room.

 

“Hasn't he been sleeping more?” Johnny asks, making himself comfortable on Mark's couch. “It's no wonder that he left your gym alone.”

 

“I just want to hold a gym,” Mark whines. Johnny rolls his eyes. Freshman.

 

"Well, Mark, maybe you should go level up your Pokemon. You wouldn’t be stuck screaming about him taking your gym if you weren’t trash."

 

Mark goes to grab his phone, laughing in hysteria. He pulls up the messaging app, searching for the one name on the top of his contact list.

 

[ to: rude wannabe pretty boy ] u think ur so a1 cool sauce but come f i T E M E PIPSQUEAK one on one face to face like a maN.

 

[ from: rude wannabe pretty boy ] you know what mark? You’re so petty. You can’t spell, nor do you have a half decent comeback. Man my ass, you’re a FRESHMAN you want me to spell it out for you? Just bc there’s man in that doesn’t make you one. Call me when you grow up.

 

[ from: rude wannabe pretty boy ] and trashy hightops you got there you little prick don't make me come and one step two step your face with my foot bc you belong there you tragic piece of tryhard recycled gum wrapper.

 

[ to: rude wannabe pretty boy ]

 

[ to: rude wannabe pretty boy ] did i wake u up? sorry. Do u want me to pick up food for u??

 

[ from: rude wannabe pretty boy ] i want you to shut up and let me sleep.

 

[ from: rude wannabe pretty boy ] get me breakfast from homeskillet and i won’t try to cut you next time t=i see you. As in, tonight.

 

[ to: rude wannabe pretty boy ] ure gonna hit me anyway whats the point?

 

“I have to go pick up some food for Donghyuck,” Mark says, shoving his phone in his pocket and grabbing his wallet. Johnny raises a brow at his sudden eagerness to do this job.

 

“What happened to fighting him ‘like a man’?”

 

Mark laughs nervously. “I’ll do that tomorrow or something. But I have to go buy homeskillet food for him first.” He grabs his backpack, stuffing everything he needs into the black bag - although, it’s not really necessary to bring anything besides his phone and wallet, but he does it out of habit - and waves to an unsurprised Johnny. “I’ll meet you at the mall later?”

 

“Yeah. Now go away Instinct Trash. And don’t play Pokemon go on your way there!”

 

Mark laughs, because nah. He’ll do exactly that. He bikes slowly in the empty roads, approaching the main ones after a few turns, The neighborhood is careless and filled with close knit teenagers. Mark grows in the warm air and quiet nights. It doesn’t take long for him to arrive there and chains his bike to some random lamp post.

 

When Mark pushes on the door to HomeSkillet, he gets a face full of warm air, smelling of donuts and pancakes. One of the workers, Minseok, smiles and waves from the register before he points to Mark's left. His eyes follow, only to see Donghyuck sitting at their usual table. Strange.

 

Mark slips into the chair across from the younger, noting Donghyuck’s messy hair and dazed sight. He knows Donghyuck is aware of his presence but continues to stare outside the window without a word. There's no rush for them to figure out what to order - Jaehyun is probably already working on their usuals - or need to go anywhere. A peaceful change.

 

“I was going to pick it up and go to you,” Mark comments, only receiving a glance. “You weren't going to sleep more or something?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Sudden urge to go out.”

 

Mark smiles to himself, not daring to let Donghyuck see. He reaches over and ruffles the younger’s hair, despite the hand that swats at his own to stop. “When'd you grow up so fast? I don't remember you growing up to be a snarky little brat.”

 

“I'm going to bite your hand Mark get it off my face.”

 

“Such a doll.”

 

Donghyuck huffs, quickly grabbing the elder’s hand and relentlessly gnaws at the meat of his hand, right below his thumb. He doesn’t let go until Mark pales slightly, yelping when the pain stings. Mark rips his hand away, holding it in disbelief.

 

“You actually bit me! What are you, five? Christ!”

 

The younger rolls his eyes. “I didn't even bite you that hard you baby, stop whining.”

 

Minseok arrives with three plates and a glass of iced coffee, the ice rattling against the glass mug. He places the food without much thought but the coffee goes directly to Donghyuck. Said male only blinks before reaching out to take it, as if surprised that coffee was a thing. Before Minseok leaves, he asks Mark for a drink order.

 

When he retreats back to the kitchen, Mark turns back, curious. “You're back to drinking coffee?”

 

“Might as well,” Donghyuck replies, taking another sip from the cup. He hands it to Mark, to which he takes it without hesitance, bringing it to his lips. Mark cringes slightly at the strong bitter taste but takes another sip anyway.

 

Their brunch is barely filled with small talk. There isn’t much to say but that’s not necessarily a bad thing, especially not when Mark drinks in the sight of a dazed Donghyuck peering out the window, squinting due to the sun in his eyes.

 

It’s not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> aye first chapter!! i've been planning this for a long while but never got around to post it. comments, kudos, and subscribers are appreciated (especially the comments).
> 
> crossposted on aff.


End file.
